Shopping
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Shopping


**Author**: Miyano Ran  
**Trans**: Wings89  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/4218433/1/Shopping

*******

"Haibara", Conan gọi lớn, chạy về phía cô trong một buổi sáng trên đường phố Beika.

Haibara quay lại, " Oh, chào, Kudou-kun"

"Câu đang đi đâu thế?", Conan thở hổn hển.

"Mua sắm", cô trả lời, " Ở cửa hàng tạp hoá", cô tiếp tục," Sao nào?", và hỏi lại.

"Tớ đi cùng cậu nhé?",Conan hỏi," Mà cậu đi mua gì vậy?"

"Huhm...những thứ thông thường như sữa, bánh mì...các loại rau, thịt, hoa quả và nước trái cây"

"Ah, vậy, tớ cỏ thể đi chung không?", cậu hỏi

"Tự mà lo đấy mình đấy", Haibara nói với giọng tẻ nhạt.

"Vậy là tớ có thể đi cùng", Conan cười toe sung sướng.

"Rất hợp với cậu", Haibara thở dài và nói.

**Một tiếng rưỡi sau khi đã đến tiệm tạp hoá...**

"Haibara", Conan rên rỉ,"Sao lâu quá vậy?", và hỏi trong sự kích động.

Haibara lấy một thùng sữa lên xem," Kiên nhẫn đi, tớ cần phải đọc các thành phần trước đã"

"Xem nào...Sữa hương vani thì có ít hơn 2 thành phần chất béo...", cô ấy nói, và lấy một thùng sữa khác của một thương hiệu khác, lúc này là hương socola. Nhìn vào thùng sữa đó, cô ấy nói tiếp," Trong này thì có ít hơn 2,6 chất béo...Huhm...Nhưng sữa hương vani thì rẻ hơn 1 yên...Vậy...tớ nên mua loại nào nhỉ?", cô ấy suy nghĩ một cách khó khăn.

"Ôi, vì Chúa, chỉ cần chọn một thôi, Haibara. Nó chỉ là SỮA!", Conan hét lên.

"Nó KHÔNG chỉ là SỮA"!, Haibara phản đối. Cô giải thích," Đây là sữa mà tớ và bác Agasa sẽ uống trong tuần này. Quyết định mua loại sữa nào là điều rất quan trọng, cậu biết không? Đó là những gì chúng ta sẽ uống hằng ngày, đưa vào dùng chung với ngũ cốc, thực sự là nằm ở quyết định 2 loại sữa nào mà tớ sẽ mua. Sữa rất quan trọng, nó cung cấp cho chúng ta canxi và nhiều hơn thế nữa! Vì vậy, tớ phải lựa chọn đúng, phải kiên nhẫn. Chìa khoá cho một buổi đi mua sắm tốt chính là thời gian của cậu, không bao giờ được gấp gáp"

Conan thở dài và vô tình hỏi," Thế thì...mỗi lần cậu đi mua hàng đều giống y như bây giờ àh?"

" Giống như bây giờ? Ý cậu là gì?", Haibara cong chân mày lên hỏi với vẻ nghi ngờ," Điều đó là không tốt sao?"

"Không...hkông, tất nhiên là không! Những gì tớ nói, có nghĩa là...cậu luôn luôn đọc tất cả các thành phần và so sánh giá cả, sau đó đưa ra quyết định sau một thời gian dài suy nghĩ, phải ko? Cậu luôn đi shopping theo kiểu này à?", Conan hỏi, hi vọng cô ấy sẽ nói không, thế thì cô ấy vẫn sẽ được coi là một người bình thường theo thể loại lành mạnh.

"Ừ", cô ấy mỉm cười," Đúng vậy"

Conan cũng mỉm cười đáp lại- một nụ cười méo xệch, sau đó quay mặt đi, cắn môi mình và cau mày.

Uh-oh...Conan nuốt khan và suy nghĩ. _Cô ấy KHÔNG bình thường, hãy để một mình mình lành mạnh. Yup, Haibara đang đi ra lệch ra ngoài những suy nghĩ của con người rồi, cô ấy đang khủng hoảng rồi. Chắc chắn cô ấy thuộc loại người mất trí hiện nay. Haibara là người lập dị với bộ não của người máy! Ý tôi là, CÁI QUÁI GÌ TRÊN TRÁI ĐẤT NÀY? Loại người bình thường nào có thể dùng cả một thời gian dài như vậy vào việc MUA SỮA? Cô ấy hành động như thể là một Rô-bốt kỳ dị!_

Cô ấy đã làm điều này..._TẤT CẢ THỜI GIAN_?

Ôi, lạy Chúa!

Vậy đây là tất cả những gì mà bác Agasa đã từng nói với tôitrước đó?

"Tin bác đi, Shinichi-kun! Cháu sẽ không bao giờ muốn đi mua sắm với con bé đâu! Cháu sẽ phát điên đấy!"

Mình cần phải nghe lời cảnh báo của bác Agasa! Phải, theo đúng nghĩa đen, tôi PHẢI nghe lời cảnh báo của bác ấy, tôi chỉ cần không đi theo. *Thở dài* Vậy đây chính là lý do bác Agasa không bao giờ đi mua sắm với Haibara-san.

Conan đang rất bực mình. Haibara đã giành 40 phút để chọn lựa giữa 5 loại Muffin để mua cho bác tiến sỹ, đầu tiên là đọc hết tất cả các thành phần, nhìn vào hạn sử dụng và cuối cùng là so sánh giá cả. Cô ấy đã trái qua một thời gian khó khăn chỉ để quyết định xem cần mua loại Muffin nào! Và phần cuối cùng cũa 40 phút, cô ấy kết thúc với quyết định không mua loại nào trong tất cả! Cô ấy nói rằng bánh nướng xốp không cần thiết trong cuộc sống của con người!

Uhhhh...cô ấy KHÔNG dễ thương chút nào! Conan nghĩ, úp lòng bàn tay vào trán như một dấu hiệu của sự thất vọng, và lắc đầu tỏ rõ sự tuyệt vọng trước những hành động của Haibara.

Sau đó, cô ấy lại tốn thêm 50 phút của mình để chọn lựa giữa nước táo, nước trái cây xoài và nước ép cà chua. Cô ấy nói rằng việc lựa chọn một chai nước trái cây là rất quan trọng. Ôi, cô ấy thật kinh khủng! Cuối cùng, cô ấy chọn nước ép cà chua, mà đối với tôi, thật không chính xác khi bạn đang khát mà vớ phải nó!

Nước ép cà chua thật khó uống, vị nó giống như là...là...CÀ CHUA! Vâng, Conan đặc biệt không thích Cà Chua, cậu ấy sẽ chọn xoài, nhưng...KHÔNGGGG...Haibara nói rằng nước trái cây xoài có thể gây ra hyperacidity khi say rượu vào ban đêm, trong khi các nước táo là quá tốn kém. Và, những gì cô ấy có nghĩa là, "quá đắt", thực sự là nó đắt hơn 2 yên so với các loại nước trái cây khác. Ý tôi là, thôi nào, cho tôi thở một chút đi! Cô ấy đã quá đáng lắm rồi, bây giờ lại đến lúc cô ấy đang chọn một hộp sữa giữa HAI THÙNG SỮA! Conan gần như sắp bị quẫn trí.

"Haibara, chỉ cần chọn một trong số đó thôi, tại sao cậu ko làm vậy?", Conan bực tức nói trong vẻ tuyệt vọng.

"Tớ không phải chỉ chọn một trong số đó, mà tớ cần lựa chọn cẩn thận, giống như chọn con đường mà chúng ta đi trong cuộc sống vậy", Haibara giải thích và nâng cằm Conan bằng ngón tay trỏ.

"Ôi trời ơi, Haibara, thôi nào, cậu không thể nghiêm trọng hoá vấn đề lên thế được. Sữa chỉ là SỮA, phải không? Nó không phải là con đường của cuộc sống hay bất cứ gì đại loại thế...Cậu chỉ cần...Tớ nghĩ..tớ nghĩ...tớ không giúp cậu được..GRuuuuu, Aaaaa...Tớ không thể giúp cậu nhiều hơn được đâu! Cậu đang tự làm khó mình mãi mãi đấy, Haibara!", Conan hét lên.

Haibara chớp mắt. Cô ấy không nói gì.

"Haibara, chỉ cần để tớ chọn một, OK?", Conan thở dài, lấy một chai sữa vị dưa," Sao không thử loại này?", cậu đề nghị.

"Cậu dựa trên cơ sở nào để chọn một loại sữa, Kudou? Cậu có biết một hộp sữa thì sẻ hơn một chai sữa hay không?"

"Oh, Haibara, nó chỉ nhiều hơn 5 yên thôi mà", Conan vừa gãi đầu vừa rên rỉ," không có việc gì lớn"

"So với những người nghèo ở Châu Phi thì đó là việc lớn", Haibara nhắc nhở," Cậu có biết 5yên đối với họ có ý nghĩa như thế nào không?", Haibara nói," Chúng ta phải quý trọng giá trị của đồng tiền, Kudou".

"Được rồi...", Conan chậm rãi kéo dài giọng ra," Nếu đó là quan trọng với cậu, thì sao ko chọn luôn những loại sữa rẻ hơn?", Conan nhướng mày lên hỏi

"Loại sữa rẻ hơn chỉ có một loại vani, nhưng nó có ít hơn 2 loại chất béo.", Haibara cho biết," Còn loại socolo đắt hơn 1 yên nhưng có ít hơn 2,6 chất béo, Tớ luôn luôn phải chọn loạị nào ít chất béo vì thời gian qua tớ kiểm tra lượng máu của bác tiến sỹ, ông đã có quá nhiều glucose và chất béo trong cơ thể của mình. Và đó là lý do tại sao tớ muốn mua sô cô la , vì nó có ít hơn 2,6 chất béo. "

"Vậy sao cậu không mua sữa socola sau đó?", Conan và trở nên bối rối thấy rõ.

"Đó chính là vấn đề. Sữa socola thì tốt cho sức khoẻ bác Agasa hơn, nhưng sữa vani thì rẻ hơn. Và sữa socolo lại hết hạn sử dụng sớm hơn một ngày so với sữa vani. Ôi trời, tớ nên mua loại nào đây? Tớ cảm thấy bối rối bởi việc khủng hoảng sữa", Haibara phàn nàn.

"Cuộc khủng hoảng sữa?", Conan bật cười,"Cậu biết đấy, cậu là một người rất thông, Haibara, nhưng khi cậu bắt đầu làm như thế này,cậu trông rất ngốc, không nằm trong phạm vi nào cả. Tớ thật sự nói là có vài sự nhầm lẫn ở đây, cậu biết chứ"

Haibara cau mày," Vậy...tớ nên mua gì đây?"

"Cậu không nên quá nghiêm khắc với chính mình trong việc mua sắm ở cưả hàng. Nó thực sự không quá qaun trọng về việc cậu phải mua những thứ như thế nào, cậu chỉ cần mua những thứ cậu cảm thấy thích. Mua sắm là một niềm vui và cậu nên mua những gì cậu thấy tốt là được. Cậu không cần phải lựa chọn quá chính xác, Haibara, nó chỉ là thực phẩm".

Conan ngừng lại lấy hơi, và thở ra," Chỉ cần chọn một, như những gì tớ đã nói một tiếng rưỡi trước. Chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại và chọn một!"

" Vậy, Tớ nên mua loại nào đây...?", Haibara hỏi lại với vẻ tuyệt vọng.

"Tớ vừa mới nói với cậu đó...", Conan mỉm cười, " Chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại và chọn một"

Và vì vậy cô đã làm.

Và đó là những gì cô ấy quyết định làm từ bây giờ.

Giết thời gian.

Là số phận, phải không?

Vâng, ít nhất đó cũng ko tệ như việc mất 40 phút để chọn một Muffien và kết thúc trong việc không có bất cứ loại Muffin nào về nhà. Hoặc, chọn một chai nước trong 50 phút và kết thúc với việc chọn-loại-tệ-nhất, hoặc là tiêu phí thêm một thời gian dài vào mấy thùng sữa ngu ngốc! Nhắm mắt lại và chọn chắc chắn là một việc tốt hơn. Điều đó cũng không chính xác với những điều mà Conan gọi là bình thường, nhưng ít ra cũng đỡ lạ lùng hơn cách cô ấy làm trước đây. Ít nhất cũng ko lãng phí thời gian.

Và như đối với sữa...Haibara kết thúc trong việc không chọn loại nào trong 3 loại đã đưa ra. Cô ấy chọn sữa đậu nành. Và, tuyệt vời, cô ấy đã KHÔNG đọc thành phần của sữa đậu nành, chỉ đơn giản là nhắm mắt và bốc lấy nó. Cô thậm chí không biết được những loại sữa cô đã chọn trước khi chúng được đặt ngay trước mặt...Conan biết, tất nhiên. Và cậu mỉm cười. Cậu phê duyệt sữa đậu nành. Conan thích sữa đậu nành. Còn cací nào tốt hơn thế? Conan chắc chắn đồng ý rằng cậu đã cải thiện được thói quen đi mua sắm của Haibara, và cậu cười, cô ấy đã làm theo cậu nói. Cậu rất vui.

Mấy ngày sau...

"Tớ thật sự ghét cậu, Kudou-kun! Chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra với bác Agasa và tớ, nếu tớ không nghe theo cái lời khuyên ngu ngốc của cậu! Chuyện này không bao giờ xảy ra khi chính tớ đi mua sắm thực phẩm...Chắc chắn! Nó có thể mất thời gian nhưng nó chắc chắn không xảy ra chuyện này!", cô bé thét lên," TỚ GHÉT CẬUUUU!"

Cô bé hét lên trên giường, và rên rỉ trong cơn đau dạ dày.

"Tớ xin lỗi", Conan nói với đôi mắt hối lỗi," Tớ thực sự, thực sự xin lỗi"

"Đừng dùng đôi mắt đó nhìn tớ"

Haibara lườm Conan bằng đôi mắt đe doạ, khiến cậu rùng mình.

"Đây là toàn bộ lỗi của cậu, cậu phải chăm sóc tớ và bác Agasa đến khi chúng tớ hồi phục"

"Ôi Chúa ơi", Conan rên rỉ.

"Giờ thì, Kudou, đưa tớ ly nước", cô bé ra lệnh trong giọng cố nén cơn đau.

Conan gật đâu và bước vào bếp, chuẩn bị một ly nước ấm. Nước ấm sẽ tốt hơn cho dạ dày, và có lẽ là nên cho bác Agasa một ly nữa.

Bên cạnh giường Haibara, có một cái xô dùng để nôn mửa.

Sau khi Conan đưa ly nước ấm cho Haibara, cô tiếp tục ra lệnh.

"Uhm, cảm ơn Conan. Cậu dọn luôn giùm cái xô mà tớ đã nôn được ko? Cả bác Agasa nữa", Cô nói với cậu, cảm thấy rất chán ghét với các yêu cầu của riêng mình nhưng mặc khác, cô rất vui vì tên ngốc Kudou sẽ phải đối mặt với những thứ dơ bẩn ghê tởm. Cô mỉm cười chế giễu nhưng giả vờ ngây thơ," Và...cậu có thể giặt sạch quần áo mà bác Agasa đã nôn ra không? Bác ấy ko biết làm cách nào để nôn vào đúng thùng của mình. Ít nhất tớ cũng là người khá gọn gàng và tớ chỉ nôn vào đúng chỗ của mình. Tất cả những gì cậu làm chỉ là đổ nó vào bồn cầu, nhưng..cũng...Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu phải làm sạch tất cả, quần áo, khăn trải giường, gối, sàn nhà, và...uhm, vớ của ông ấy..."

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Ngưng lại! Tớ biết tớ phải làm TẤT CẢ những chuyện gì rồi!", Conan gào lên, thu dọn tất cả.

Haibara mỉm cười tự mãn.

"Cậu thực sự có ý nghĩa lắm, cậu biết đó", Conan nói khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của cô.

"Phải, tớ biết. Tớ thực tốt khi có ý nghĩa ở...aaa...ack...ack..", Haibara đột nhiên nắm chặt bụng.

"Cậu ổn chứ?", Conan lo lắn hỏi, xoa xoa lưng cô.

Haibara trưng ra một nụ cười nhẹ, và gật đầu," Tớ ổn...ack...ackkk..aa", cô ấy rên rỉ đau đớn.

Bác Agasa nhảy xuống giường và ào vào nhà vệ sinh. Đây là lần thứ 22 từ sáng tới giờ bác ấy phải vào đó.

"À ... cảm thấy tốt hơn." Hakase Agasa đã nói với họ sau khi ra khỏi nhà vệ sinhtrong lần thứ hai mươi hai, vuốt ve bụng của mình, mỉm cười trong khi đi bộ về phía giường

Haibara vẫn ôm bụng rên rỉ.

"Phải là khó khăn cho cả hai người, đều bị viêm dạ dày ruột, phải không?" Conan hỏi mỉa mai.

"Cậu nghĩ sao?" Haibara bắt bẻ, giai điệu mỉa mai hơn giọng của cô, vẫn ôm chặt bụng.

"Này, đó là thời gian để kiểm tra nhiệt độ của 2 người, Haibara, bác Agasa." Conan nhắc nhở họ, lấy ra 2 cây nhiệt kế từ ngăn kéo của tiến sỹ Agasa.

"Bác Agasa, bác chỉ bị sốt nhẹ, Bác đang hồi phục. Hồi phục." Conan mỉm cười với bác Agasa sau khi đọc nhiệt độ.

Conan lấy nhiệt kế kỹ thuật số ở tai của Haibara và đọc các con số. Ông cau mày.

"Haibara ...", Cậu ấy kéo dài giọng. "Nhiệt độ của cậu vẫn không tốt hơn chút nào! Giờ là 39,8 độ! Nó quá cao!" Conan chạm trán mình vào trán của Haibara. "Không tốt chút nào. Cậu có uống thuốc đúng giờ không vậy?."

Haibara cố gắng để mở đôi mắt buồn ngủ của mình,nhìn vào gương mặt cậu và đưa ra một nụ cười bẽn lẽn.

"Uhm ... có lẽ tớ đã quên mất một buổi sáng hôm nay?" Cô hỏi, nhấn mạnh từ "có thể" trong giai điệu của mình, như là biện hộ một cách vô tội.

Gương mặt Conan biến dạng theo kiểu đang bốc lửa vì nổi giận. Cậu ấy đã rất lo lắng cho cô.

"Haibara! Cậu CÓ THỂ quên cái quái gì cậu làm, có nghĩalà cậu đã làm, phải không?"

Conan đổ xô đến bên hộc tủ, điên cuồng tìm kiếm viên thuốc hạ sốt và đưa nó cho cô ấy thật nhanh.

"Ở đây, cầm lấy!" Cậu ra lệnh cho cô trong khi tiến đến gần với một ly nước ấm.

Haibara gật đầu, uống viên thuốc và mỉm cười. "Cảm ơn, Kudo-kun."

Sau đó, cô đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Conan mỉm cười nhìn Haibara chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Cậu đúng, Haibara, và cậu Vẫn đúng, luôn luôn đúng! Cậu không bao giờ sai"

Conan nghĩ khi mỉm cười với giấc ngủ của cô.

_" Chìa khoá cho một buổi đi mua sắm tốt chính là thời gian của cậu, không bao giờ được gấp gáp"_

Nó sẽ chỉ ra rằng sữa đậu nành đã hết hạn cách đây hai tuần. 


End file.
